valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Neos
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 2 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 200% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 2 turns / 15% chance |procs = 2 |skill g lv1 = Deal 150% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 200% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs g = 2 |skill x = ★Termination Program |skill x lv1 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs x = 3 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 65 |atk 0 = 6540 / 10460 / |def 0 = 6540 / 10460 / |soldiers 0 = 6440 / 10950 / |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 78 |atk 1 = 7194 / / / |def 1 = 7194 / / / |soldiers 1 = 7084 / / / |max level g = 90 |cost g = 86 |atk g = 10072 / / / |def g = 10072 / / / |soldiers g = 9209 / / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / / / |def x = 20000 / / / |soldiers x = 19800 / / / |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This combat specialist is attacking Cyberland without emotion, but she does have a heart. |friendship = Cyberland and the Celestial Realm must be remade! |meet = I am Neos, the one who destroys and remakes worlds. |battle start = Commencing termination... |battle end = Aborting combat sequence... |friendship max = May we one day share laughter in a wondrous world. |friendship event = The world must end, for no one loves me. But if you were to love me, I could love this world. |rebirth = I thought there was no place for me in this world... However, because you have been to where I am... From now on, I want to use my power for this world you love. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I shall delete Cyberland and the Celestial Realm, and then remake the world anew. |likeability 1 = I seek a wondrous world. That is why I will remake the world. It is that simple. |likeability 2 = Why are you so kind to me? All others have treated me like an object to be used and discarded. |likeability 3 = This must already be a wondrous world if I can share laughter with you. |likeability 4 = I decided not to delete the world. After all, I met you, so it must not be that bad! |availability = [[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] [Tower of the Enchanted Illusion|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation Elemental Hall }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Limited UR Category:Event Card Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin